Deadpool vs Boba Fett
Deadpool vs Boba Fett is the first bonus installment of Epic Rap Battles of History. It features merc with a mouth from Marvel Comics, Deadpool, rapping against galactic bounty hunter from Star Wars, Boba Fett. It was released on December 16th, 2015. Cast Robert Hoffman as Deadpool (body actor) EpicLLOYD as Deadpool (voice only), a street tough (cameo), and a Rebel soldier (cameo) Ivan "Flipz" Velez as Boba Fett (body actor) Nice Peter as Boba Fett (voice only) and a Rebel soldier (cameo) Dante Cimadamore, Forrest Whaley, and Edward Vilderman as street toughs (cameos) Lyrics 'Deadpool:' Oh, is it me? Well, here's my first issue: I barely even know enough about you to diss you! But do you guys honestly think that I would screw this feud up And lose to the dude a huge toothie cootchie chewed up?! That's bananas! I do damage when I brandish my katanas! Man, I'll slice you up then vanish in my lady bug pajamas! I'm one of a kind; you're a xerox of your papa, Doing temp work for Vader and odd jobs for Jabba! I'm tight; you're mad baggy! I'm toned; you're so flappy! Mad 'cause Sam Jackson killed your clone daddy! Somebody oughta put a bounty on that cape! Maybe I'll write a letter and mail it in your face! 'Boba Fett:' Good thing I keep Tums in the Slave 1 'cause your style makes me spacesick, And your bars are like your old pal, Cable: fucking basic! I'll smack a merc in the mouth if he doesn't quit running that lip off! Bitch, who you calling clone? You're a Deathstroke ripoff! You stole Spider-Man's eyes and Snake Eyes' weapons! You got Wolverine's powers; man, you're comic sloppy seconds! That Dr. Killebrew dude needs to go back to med school 'Cause right now you're no good to me, Deadpool! 'Deadpool:' Ooooh, what's that? A missile backpack? Well, I guess you'll be alright if a fucking bird attacks! Presenting the most overrated character anyone ever saw, With five lines in the trilogy, and one of them was, "AAAH!" 'Boba Fett:' I only need five lines 'cause I look fucking great. You look like someone spilled lasagna on your face! But you're worth a lot to me if I bring you back dead. Schizophrenics pay triple: one for each head. 'Deadpool:' Who you calling schizophrenic?! You've got two different voices! You're like your holiday special, man: full of bad choices! 'Boba Fett:' You think your chimichanga's hot, but you couldn't be milder. You should've made the choice to ditch the prick from Van Wilder! 'Deadpool:' And the coolest things about you got straight up abandoned! You let a kiwi hold your gun and he fucked up your canon! So maybe don't talk about movies 'cause you've got dick to say! Wrap that arm dart around Jar Jar and go far, far away! 'Boba Fett:' I'm a legend; you're a trend. You ain't got half the skills I got. I'll beat your ass with one eye closed (ugh!): Boba Fetty Wap! And then I'll call Domino's. (Ooh!) She likes what I'm shaking. She prefers my durasteel to your Canadian bacon! Now take a lesson from a genuine assassin who's blasting foes! I come equipped with a full set of sick Mandalorian flows! Everybody knows you got that power of regeneration. Now run home and heal from this disintegration. Poll Who won? Deadpool Boba Fett Trivia General *This is the first battle not associated with a season. *This is the second battle in which a significant section of a rapper's lines did not have subtitles, after John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly. **The lines in question are, "Who you calling schizophrenic?! You've got two different voices!" and "You're like your holiday special, man: full of bad choices!" The line portion, "You're like your holiday special, man", is the only part of these lines where nothing on the screen dictated the lyrics. *This is the first battle where the iTunes version used "vs." instead of "vs" in its title. Continuity *This battle denotes Boba Fett's second appearance, the first being in Hitler vs Vader 3. *This is the first battle to have a Dance Battle since Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison in Season 2. References *Throughout the battle, true to character, Deadpool made meta references to the rap battles, either intentionally or unintentionally. **His Elvis Presley impersonation could be a reference to his voice actor's previous role in Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley. **The line, "Who you calling schizophrenic?! You've got two different voices!", could be interpreted as a reference to the fact that Nice Peter voiced Boba Fett in this battle, while he was voiced by Ray William Johnson in Hitler vs Vader 3. **As this battle was created as a "gift for the holidays" according to Nice Peter in the Behind the Scenes, the line, "You're like your holiday special, man: full of bad choices!", could make reference to this fact. *''Pong'' could be seen on a blue screen in Boba Fett's background. Errors *Deadpool's suit reflected magenta during parts of the battle. This was caused by the blue-screen used in the video. *Deadpool's twin katanas disappear and reappear from their sheaths several times throughout the battle. *In the line, "And lose to the dude a huge toothie cootchie chewed up?", holes in Deadpool's face appeared during a few frames. *In the line, "That Dr. Killebrew dude needs to go back to med school", Killebrew was misspelled as "Killbrew" in the subtitles. *In the line, "Ooooh, what's that? A missile backpack?", the word missile was misspelled as "missle" in the subtitles. *After the line, "I'll beat your ass with one eye closed (ugh!): Boba Fetty Wap!", Boba Fett's jetpack disappeared during the next two lines. It reappeared again in the two lines after that, before disappearing again for the last two lines. *The subtitles from Boba Fett's last line continued into the "Who won?" slide. Related videos Deadpool vs Boba Fett. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Deadpool vs Boba Fett. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 Deadpool vs Boba Fett. Epic Dance Battle of History Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Dance Battles of History Category:Bonus Battle Category:Deadpool vs Boba Fett Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Forrest Whaley Category:Robert Hoffman Category:Ivan "Flipz" Velez Category:Edward Vilderman